1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lampshades and methods of making them and, more particularly, to an improved lampshade and a novel process of manufacturing the same.
2. The Prior Art
Lighting a home or an office must be safe, convenient, efficient and ought to suit the functions of the room. Lighting brings a home or an office to life since color is only present when and where there is light. Colors and textures are affected by the intensity and color temperature of light available. The textures of furnishings, pictures and other objects in theorem can be emphasized or subdued by the choice of lighting. Light from a lamp can be warm or cool, bright or dim, depending on the type of lampshade employed. Lampshades are lighting accessories that re both functional and decorative, so that they play an important part in the appearance of a room. A lampshade demands a high standard of workmanship and a meticulous attention to detail, since any defects and/or imperfections can become immediately apparent when the lamp is on. Further, fashions in lampshades change constantly, so that the manufacturing process must be both economical and easily adapted for change.
Of the several known methods for producing lampshades, the following three can be mentioned. The first method involves hand-sewing, which produces shades that are beautifully-carded, smooth-paralleled, carefully-stretched, and fully lines. Being labor intensive, hand-sewn lampshades are among the most expensive. A second metro involves less handwork, for example employing jigs for retaining the components, machinery for stretching the fabrics, and special sewing machines for stitching the fabrics, linings and trimmings. This technique, being less labor intensive, is less expensive, but results in lampshades that often lack the aesthetic appeal of hand-sewn lampshades. A third method, inter alia, relies more explicitly on shaping fabrics with the aid of a wire cage, and applying straps or pleats to mask or hide supporting struts.
Such shortcomings are pronounced in the case of the so-called coolie shade and the like, which typically feature a smooth, tight, conical outer cover and a bell-shaped lining. In the past, high quality coolie shades have been hand-sewn because independent stretching and shaping of the cover and the lining have been difficult to achieve. Such a construction, aside from being hand-crafted, also has involved pleats, wrangles and a multiplicity of seams and treatments, for masking the struts of associated wire cages. Hence, in particular, an economical practical, highly aesthetic version of the coolie-type lampshade, i.e., a lampshade having a taut conical cover and a bell-shaped lining, has eluded workers in the field.